Castle of Glass
by Lusaun
Summary: Mr. L has found himself in the Underwhere, but having an out of body experience. It looks like it was a suicide. However, was it a suicide attempt, or something else? I may make another part to this if I get bothered into doing it. Rated M to be safe.


**Author's Notes: I'm on mobile, just getting off my cruise, and I finished this right when I was leaving. So here, I'm basically using data for you people. Because I love you. XD I'll edit this when I get home, L-ater! Lusaun/N. Italy/Leon/Mr. L**

**Edit: I meant to post this... And then I couldn't do it from my phone, sorry guys! At least it's edited. XD;;**

Castle of Glass

There was no sound for the longest time. There seemed to be nothing, actually. Just... complete darkness. Slowly, oh so slowly, did senses begin to return.

First, smell... The earth beneath his body seemed really close by. It had a definitely distinctive smell. Another thing that did... Blood. He could smell the slight metallic scent of freshly spilled blood. Whose blood was it? Was it his own? Was it another's? It wasn't clear enough yet...

The next thing that came back to him was taste, strangely enough. His mouth was fairly dry though, but he could taste some form of liquid in his mouth more than he could his saliva... Blood, again. And it was pretty strong. Well, that could mean more than just one thing. But now was not the time to panic, especially when he couldn't feel, hear, or see anything yet.

The next thing that hit him just then was his hearing. Very quietly, he heard faint breathing. In and out... in... and... out... It seemed to get slow and shallow at times, or leveled out to a reasonable pace for a moment. The next moment, it was like there was a struggle to breathe. Whose breathing was it? He thought maybe it was his own... But for all he knew, it was someone else's. It wasn't like you could really tell very well, considering the way the breathing changed almost constantly. There was no consistency... That couldn't be a good thing. The next thing he heard was a gentle lapping against land. Water? That would make sense... He didn't remember ever passing out in front of an ocean... So it wasn't that. It wouldn't be a lake. And it wasn't really loud... Maybe a clam river? It was the best option. Possibly the only one.

Next that came back, his sense of feeling and touch. That was the most painful though. He felt himself gasp some in pain, before he then began coughing. So, it had been his breathing, it would seem. That would explain it. God, the pain was almost unbearable! Everything was hurting, and he didn't think he could do anything about it. It just all hurt so much... What had caused this horrible pain? It didn't make any sense! He could then feel something wet beneath him, warm too. Now the scent was getting thicker, and it became clear what he was feeling around him. Blood. That was where all the smell of blood had been coming from. So it was his then. That explained a little more then. Next thing he needed to know... His name, where he was, and how he even got here. He figured he would know these soon enough.

Finally, his eye sight came last. His eyes slowly cracked open, closing and fluttering a bit, as he tried to adjust to the light. It took a few moments longer, but then he was able to actually see. Now he could tell that he was laying on his stomach, his heart now beginning to beat faster. That wasn't good. He had to calm down, the faster his heart would beat, that would mean the more blood he would lose. He just had to calm down... Now that he could see, he could try to take in his surroundings, right?

And suddenly... He felt nothing. There was no pain. He felt... Like he was lifted up. Carefully, he pushed himself up and gasped, his eyes widening in shock. He then jumped back, only succeeding in landing on his butt. However, that didn't hurt either, like it probably should have. Instead, the sight was enough to frighten him.

He could see himself, his injured form laying there on the cold earth beneath him, as if he were just an innocent bystander. That wasn't normal. That's when bits and pieces came back to him. He... He was Mr. L. Dark persona of Luigi, once minion of Count Bleck, best friend of Dimentio. He wore black and green, wore a black eye mask, and had grey eyes. As for a location... He wasn't too sure. However, as Mr. L looked around more, he realized where he was. The Underwhere. How had he even gotten there alive? Why had he wanted to go there in the first place? He wasn't dead. Unless... Unless he was now? He ran back over to his body, and leaned in close, closing his eyes a moment. No. No, there was still a heartbeat. One growing fainter... And his breathing was becoming much slower as well. He may not be dead, but he was dying. He stood up, looking around the dark lands around him. He looked down at himself and another sound of shock escaped him. He was more... Spirit like. You could see through him, as if he were invisible, or wearing a Boo sheet. Well, there was one mystery solved... Kinda. Was this... Like an out of body experience? It was the only thing that made the most sense... Then again, what _did_ make sense?

As he looked around more, he also noticed where he was. Right by the Twygz River, where all those hands were. By now, they'd have grabbed him, wouldn't they? He _was_ pretty close to the edge... Mr. L takes a small breath, before, at first, he tried to push himself a bit away. However, his hands went right through him. Right, he was having an out of body experience... He couldn't just move things. That was usually looked down upon anyway, even if he weren't having this kind of experience. Most people didn't like things just randomly moving seemingly by no one. He looks around once more, as if he expected to see someone. Who would even be here? More than likely, just other dead people. There was no reason for the living to be here, which was what confused him the most. He was in the Underwhere, yet he was still alive.

The bandit was beginning to think he was just going to watch himself die, when he heard someone running over. Who was even coming? He looked and blinked in complete shock. He didn't expect to see him.

"Dimentio...?" He says softly, but of course the other didn't see or hear him. For all the other knew, he was probably dead. He decide to sit and watch a moment.

"L! You idiot, why?! Why did you do this?!" Dimentio snaps, as he goes over and gently rolls him over, revealing various wounds, as well as a cool metal weapon, covered in his blood. The jester shakes his head and then listens to his chest, closing his eyes. The thief's breath caught in his throat, his eyes wide. Had... Had he tried to kill himself?! That didn't sound like anything he would do, but... Was that the only option here? I'd that why the magician is freaking out? He then watched as the other breathed a small sigh of relief, clearly glad with the slight rise and fall of his chest. It was definitely enough for him. Next thing he knew, the other had also made the knife disappear to who knows where... He then watched while the said male carefully lifted him up in his arms.

"You're an idiot... But you're _my_ idiot, L. And I'm not gonna let you do this," he tells him quietly, shocking Mr. L completely. Dimentio then holds him close to him, closing his eyes as he then disappears. Mr. L couldn't help being a bit confused, as he watched the other disappear with his injured body. He could only guess that the other was taking him either hole or to the hospital... It could easily be either one. But to see the other so concerned and worried about him surprised him. He wasn't used to it by any means. He was more used to the other usually worrying or being more concerned with other things, not about him. So to see him like this, so distressed instead of happy and cheerful. It wasn't natural.

Before he knew it, he found himself in a different location. As he looked around, be realized it was a hospital. Wow. Dimentio obviously could tell it was something serious, if he was actually taking him to the hospital... It made sense though, considering his condition... It did make sense. He watched a bit longer, seeing the jester go up to a nurse, his eyes wide. "My friend... H-He tried to kill himself... Please, you need to save him," he begs her, the woman replying with a call for a gurney, which was rolled out moments later. The magician seemed reluctant in allowing the black and green wearing man out of his arms, but at the same time, he knew that this was for the best. He knew he had to let him go so that he could get better, but he disliked the idea of letting him go. Mr. L watched as he was taken somewhere else, the nurse staying with the jester a moment longer.

"He looked very pale... I'm only being honest with you. He... He may not make it. I could be wrong, but it isn't likely," she explains, looking to the other with a sympathetic gaze. She clearly hated to be the one to give such news, but she also hated to lie. She was in a predicament in which she had to take the former, knowing it was the best option. The magician shut his eyes tightly, balling up his fists.

"...I won't allow Jaydes to take him this soon, Nurse... He... He should not be punished for a foolish decision. If anything, _I_ should be punished, for not being there for him like a best friend should," he replies firmly after a moment, his mix-matched eyes opening to reveal a sudden intense seriousness the bandit bad never seen in his eyes. It caught him off guard and almost frightened him. That wasn't the Dimmy he knew. And he wanted that one back. The woman seemed a bit uneasy herself as she looks at him a moment. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

"I'll keep you informed with his condition... If you'd just filled this out for me..." She tells him, handing him some papers. Since they couldn't see him, the black and green wearing man decided to continue walking. He headed towards where he was taken. He knew that he was taken to the OR to make sure the cuts on him hadn't hit anything major, but he also knew they would need to do a lot of stitching... The wounds had felt and looked to be really deep. If he had been intent on killing himself, he was pretty sure he should have succeeded. Definitely looked like he was serious on it. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind... Why had he done it? Why now? And why in the Underwhere? None of it made any sense... Maybe he should try to investigate. It wasn't every day you got to do whatever you wanted and no one could hear or see you do them, let alone solve your own mystery about why you would do something as serious as taking your own life. That's when he turned around and ran off. He knew where he wanted to go first.

If Dimentio knew that he was going to do it, and where he was going, that meant there had to be some form of evidence providing that information. And where bet to find it than in his room? Or in the very least, somewhere in the house they shared. And that is exactly where Mr. L decided to start. He went through the front door an blinked some in surprise. Well, everything looked clean so far... No trace of evidence quite yet. It looked the same as if no one had touched it since the morning. He walked around the living room, scanning the area closely. As he looked, he noticed a magazine had been left out. What was stranger yet, the fact that it looked like someone was marking through it in red. Neither of them did that with any of their magazines or books. Quite frankly, if Dimentio did, it was in purple. And w marked in either green or black._ Maybe Dimmy couldn't find his purple pen today..._ he thought, brushing it aside. He couldn't pick it up to look through it, so if he wanted to know, he'd have to think of a way to go through it while having an out of body experience._ Maybe it's the same as being a ghost in a sense?_ he joked in his head, making him snicker a bit at the thought. No way, that would be all too easy... Then again, he didn't know how all of these things worked. Not like he was a regular when it came to having these kinds of experiences.

Pushing that thought aside, he decided to keep going. It was obvious he wasn't getting anywhere at the moment staying in the living room. He decides to go upstairs where his room was. Best place, considering he was the one who tried to kill himself. The most evidence would likely be in there.

The bandit first noticed that his bedroom door was left flung open. That must have meant that Dimentio had basically barged in, and saw something that made him leave. Or searched for it, rather. His room was _trashed_. His comforter was tossed back almost completely, revealing green sheets. Clothes were tossed around his room as well as papers, his guitar also off of its stand. He walked around carefully and soon found another note that caught his eye. It was written in black, and... It looked like his own handwritten. He read it.

**'To whoever it may concern,**

**If you are reading this, more than likely I'm already dead. I wasn't able to take it anymore, it all became too much. No one could see past the mask I put on to hide my real emotions; no one tried hard enough to. It has nothing to do with you, it's more than likely just me. Don't blame yourselves... This was my decision. Good bye,**

**-L'**

It... sounded like something he would write. Even had his signature and everything... But, it didn't_ feel_ like anything he would write. What did Dimentio think of all of this? One way to find out. He had learned a trick or two now. He closes his eyes and took a deep breath. If he concentrated hard enough... He should be able to teleport to his friend... Right?

Next thing he knew, he heard a soft beeping sound. He heard a faint whisper as well. Slowly, the thief opened his grey eyes and first saw himself and his seemingly lifeless body... Then, the person he saw beside him made his heart shatter. That couldn't be his bet friend... He looked so... Broken, scared, hurt... Everything but what he should be. He was suppose to be laughing, grinning his ever bright grin, and his eyes sparkling with mischief. The jester he saw in that chair beside him... His face had fallen, his shoulders sagged around him in despair, his mix-matched eyes of purple and yellow now sad, pain filled, and glinting lightly with unshed tears. This wasn't who Dimmy was. This would be when his personality would take a complete 180... And he didn't like it.

Slowly, even though he knew he couldn't be heard, Mr. L went over to his companion, decoding he should try to see what he thought. He wanted to be able to hug him then, strangely enough, if that's what it took to get a smile on his face. He wanted to hold him close and assure him that he would be ok. But he couldn't. Finally, after long moments of silence, the magician spoke.

"L... I don't know if you can hear me... Maybe you can, and if so... I know you've been going through a lot..." He began, shaking his head with a sigh. "And I haven't always been there for you... Like I should have been. And I'm sorry. I should have read the signs that you needed someone there for you... You always put up the tough guy attitude, and I guess I hadn't thought that you needed me..." He then chuckles a bit and shakes his head, before sighing. "Even the strongest people need someone, right? ... You need me... As much as I need you too. And that's why I'm not going to let you die."

"Come on, Dimmy... You gotta tell me more here. What do you think happened..." Mr. L murmurs, looking at his friend with a sigh. "If you want to help, tell me more here..." As if the other understood, Dimentio's expression took one of a more thoughtful one, as he looked at the injured one.

"But... I heard them talking, whispering about poison... They said a bit got into your system, and covered you... But, it was nothing that you used. You don't use poison," he comments. "They must be talking crazy... But... They're saying maybe you didn't try to kill yourself. Or if you did... You were determined. That's what I don't get. I still don't really see you being the suicidal type... You're headstrong and determined. You would think of what you were going to do to solve your problems. You wouldn't take the "easy way out". You aren't like that. L... What really happened? You gotta tell me."


End file.
